


Prologue

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: (SSEC), Gen, Hospice, Leaving Home, Ostracism, TheAntlers, the lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: There will be one major change in the plot of SSEC I need to inform of before we start. There is no agency that would sort of mess up the start of the story since it involves the lab. This takes place in the present of the story.





	Prologue

Dusk had no intention of being alone or ever leaving his family or going back to "that place" but, he can be pushed to far.

Dusk was hanging out under a tree with Wiz reading manga he had recently made. When Dusk was approached by Flame who seemed mad. He was followed by Vay and Bolt. 

"Hi Flame what are you doing here?" Dusk asked somewhat surprised.

"Can we talk with you in private?" Flame said as calmly as he could.

"About what though?" Dusk asked intrigued.

"You'll see." Bolt replied suddenly.

"I'll be back." Said Dusk as he ran off.

They went to the meeting room. As they entered they turned on the lights. Bolt closed the door and seamed to be making sure no one was watching. Vay was looking out the window. "Um guys why so, private." Dusk asked seriously. Flame spoke up after getting a thumbs up from Bolt who was by the door. "We're here to talk about the lab." Dusk looked shocked "wha-what about the lab" Dusk said with his voice trembling. 

Flame put his paws on the table. "You keep blaming Harmony it was your fault just admit it." He said angrily 

Dusk seamed ready to fight. "No it was that demon we call mother. She is the reason why." He yelled back

Flame looked over at Bolt then looked back at Dusk. "Really of people who know about the lab I have most on my side except for you and Oliver I have the majority." He said cockily.

Dusk stood dumbfounded then spoke. "Vay how could you trust him more than your oldest brother? Bolt I know you and Flame are close but, could you really believe him?" He stated questioningly.

Bolt went over next to Flame "Dusk I'm sorry but, he's right if it wasn't for you and Sky we wouldn't really have been in that mess. Sure Harmony took it too far but, still your the one who pushed her." Bolt said saddened.

Vay stopped looking out the window and looked at Dusk. "Dusk out of all of us here he is the only one who has been to therapy and even though you are my oldest brother he was able to get professional help so, he is more trustworthy." Vay said in monotone.

Dusk was holding back tears and looked up. "Fine I see you've gotten everyone against me that can be. If my closest siblings can't be trusted then who can I trust. I guess I'll just leave." Dusk said still barely holding back tears. 

Dusk ran off as fast as he could with tears rolling down his face. Vay tried to run after him "Dusk No Wait We Didn't Mean For You To Take It This Way." He yelled from down the hall

Dusk was outside and decided to go to the forest as he thought. Dusk was stubborn to a fault he knew he had to leave because he said so, he thought it will be ok. He started to talk to himself. "Don't worry about it all you have to do is tell John tell him it's like a promotion yeah. Just for a bit until this all blows over." He said calming himself down. "Well what if it doesn't blow over? What if this lasts a long time John can probably handle it but, where will I hide I can't stay in the PC they will find me? But, where can I go outside if the PC that they can't find me and what will I do?" He asked stressed.

Dusk then thought of the conversation and remembered the lab and Sky. He started speaking to himself again. "That's it in the time that I'm gone I'll figure out where Soy is then I will make sure they are safe and if not I'll help them escape somehow. If I'm not allowed back when that is done I will stay with them until it ends or if it never ends I'll stay with them forever." He stated assuringly. 

Dusk was so, confident in his plan that he forgot to tell John and left the PC.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any grammatical errors this was the best way I think I could have started the story tell me what you think. I'm gonna try and update this weekly I'll see how it works out and thanks for reading.


End file.
